Messages
by haneko-chan
Summary: Si tuvieras saldo en tu celular, ¿en quién te lo gastarías? Sasunaru -AU-


Por si creen que no se escribir a veces, es más bien que Naruto escribe muy "a lo mensaje de texto fonético" así que si no entienden, hagan un buen intento jaja! Y cuando aparecen números, pues relacionen las teclas-números y las letras para que comprendan lo rápido que escribía Naru-chan ;)

Ah! No estoy muy segura de si se dicen bento u obento a las cajitas de comida japonesa que llevan los estudiantes, así que discúlpenme si me equivoco.

* * *

**Messages**

«God mornin perezoso! Al fin e podido ganart!!! Ya voy en l bus xa el colegio :)  
la prox ves piensalo 2 vecs antes d retar al GRAN UZUMAKI NARUTOOO!!! :D»

_Enviando mensaje…_

_Mensaje enviado._

Sonrió, cerró la tapa de su celular y lo guardó inmediatamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro reglamentario. Se agarró fuerte al tubo de donde se sostenía para no moverse en el bus, y volvió a sonreír. Había ganado algo más que una apuesta, y eso lo ponía verdaderamente contento.

Aunque ahora, no podía mantenerse muy bien en pie por el sueño que lo invadía.

Sonido polifónico.

_Mensaje nuevo._

_Leer mensaje._

«Sasuke.  
29 Ago 2009 7:45 a.m.

Naruto, también estoy en camino. No demoro más de 5 mins en llegar al colegio.  
Me debes tu bento. Por cierto, necesitas practicar tu inglés. S.»

—Maldición, teme.

Abrió la opción de _Escribir nuevo_, y tecleó lo más rápido que podía:

«No t creo!! Esta ves me levant con 30 mins de antisipacin!! Teme! Erds un teme! No te darem i bento.. Eres un tramposoo6!!!»

Al mandar el mensaje, cerró el celular con una furia nada contenida y miró a través de la ventana que tenía al frente.

Un minuto pasó.

Sonido polifónico.

_Mensaje nuevo._

_Leer mensaje._

«Sasuke.  
29 Ago 2009 7:47 a.m.

Dobe. S.»

De repente un tic nervioso hizo su aparición en el ojo izquierdo.

«BAKA!!! TE ODIO!!»

No se digno siquiera a cerrar la tapa, conocía tan bien al moreno por lo que sabía que pronto recibiría —rápidamente— su contestación.

_Mensaje nuevo._

_Leer mensaje._

« Sasuke.  
29 Ago 2009 7:50 a.m.

Usuratonkachi. Yo sé que se te es imposible odiarme así que no hagas  
shows, apuesto a que la gente ya te mira "raro". Ya llegué. S.»

Miró a su alrededor y pudo darse cuenta de cuanta razón tenía el de cabellos negros. Volvió a teclear fuertemente:

«Pss apuestas mal..! Nadie m mira :D ya ke perdist m devuelvs mi bento.. JA! Ni ke 3ueras la ultima gasesoa en l ddsierto teme. Creo ke lego en 10 min.»

Se sentó apresuradamente en un puesto que una señora de mediana edad acababa de dejar libre. Y esperó dos minutos antes de recibir otro mensaje:

_2 Mensajes nuevos._

_Leer mensaje._

« Gaara.  
29 Ago 2009 7:53 a.m.

Naruto, x favor recuerda llevar el informe d fisik. T mato si no lo coges ya!»

—Mierda.

Su amigo pensaba que todavía —como era lo normal— seguía en su casa, arreglándose para el colegio.

«Sasuke, ants d ke muera kiero decirt ke a psar d ser un egocentriko, altanero,  
teme y baka.. No te odio.. Solo t detsto .. ADIOOOSS!!.... x_x»

_Leer mensaje._

« Sasuke.  
29 Ago 2009 7:53 a.m.

Usuratonkachi como siempre, no sabes perder. Te espero en la cafetería. S.»

Suspiró. Su amigo pelirrojo no lo perdonaría nunca por ese descuido. Lo único en lo que pensaba ahora, era en una excusa válida para evitar su muerte prematura por el peor error que había cometido en sus pocos años de vida. Sabaku no era un chicho tolerante, ni mucho menos condescendiente con la gente que le hacía pasar un mal momento; por lo que mejor era ir despidiéndose del mundo y rezarle a algún dios, ente o espíritu que conociera y lo recibiera.

_Mensaje nuevo._

_Leer mensaje._

« Sasuke.  
29 Ago 2009 7:54 a.m.

De qué hablas? Qué te paso ahora? S.»

«Gaara m akba d enviar 1 msj xa el informe d fisik ke dbmos entregar..  
C me olvido, asi ke pueds ir imaginadot l resto!!!»

_Mensaje nuevo._

_Leer mensaje._

« Sasuke.  
29 Ago 2009 7:58 a.m.

Naruto, eres un dobe. Pero como son tus últimos minutos de vida, te quiero decir que…  
ojalá Sabaku sea menos agresivo contigo y no te deje irreconocible en la morgue.  
No quiero que lo último que vea de ti sea un pedazo de carne molida. Te demoras en llegar? S.»

"_No necesita recordármelo…"_ pensó abatido el de ojos azules al leer la primera parte del mensaje.

«Ya stoy a la vuelta d la eskina.. Sasuke, x ke eres asi? Pense ke m dirias alg6 como:  
t amoo!, o t extranare :( y ma7 la ultim frase x ke todo l mundo lo ara. Ke mal novio eres!!»

_Mensaje nuevo._

_Leer mensaje._

« Sasuke.  
29 Ago 2009 8:01 a.m.

"Te amo" "Te extrañaré". S.»

«Ya m puedo imajinar l zarcasmo con lo ke lo escribist… D:»

_Mensaje nuevo._

_Leer mensaje._

« Sasuke.  
29 Ago 2009 8:04 a.m.

Bingo. Me impresionas, me conoces muy bien usuratonkachi. Llega a las sillas  
fuera de la cafetería, ya me aburrí de estar dentro esperándote. S.»

No muy conforme con las respuestas obtenidas y con el ánimo y el espíritu por los suelos por su pronta "muerte", Naruto cerró su celular, sin replicarle el mensaje a quien se decía _su novio_, volvió la mirada hacia la empañada ventana a su lado y un largo bostezo salió de su boca por el sueño que lo invadía.

Pero mientras estaba pensando seriamente el cómo resolver el problema en el que se había metido por su apresurada salida esa mañana, un mensaje inoportuno llegó a su celular naranja, despertándolo del estado de meditación en el que se encontraba.

_Mensaje nuevo._

_Leer mensaje._

« Sasuke.  
29 Ago 2009 8:12 a.m.

Naruto, no pienses mal. Yo creo que como van las cosas entre nosotros,  
ya debes estar consciente de lo que me pasaría si llegara a perderte.  
Y aunque no es necesario decírtelo, he de hacerlo puesto que tengo como  
novio, un dobe sin remedio. Te amo, y nada ni nadie cambiará los sentimientos  
que tengo por ti. S.»

Con una sonrisa boba en sus labios, los ojos brillantes, las manos temblorosas agarrando fuertemente su celular contra su pecho cubierto de varias capas de ropa, Naruto oprimió el botón detrás de él para avisar su parada, y salió con pasos gelatinosos del gran bus. Se quedó un momento estático en la estación de donde se bajó —aun con el frio que hacia ese día, que te calaba los huesos— y con unas ganas nunca antes sentidas en el pasado, salió corriendo emocionado hacia el colegio que quedaba en la esquina donde alguien muy impacientemente lo esperaba.

**

* * *

Comentarios de CaHo:**

¡Qué final más derramador de miel (como dice una amiga) he escrito!

Espero que les haya gustado. Me nació de la nada al revisar mis mensajes de texto, y pensar en lo mucho que gasto mis minutos en tonterías como la que hacen Naruto y Sasuke. Ah!... ¿entendieron a Naru-chan? Eso espero :)

Por cierto, ya pronto actualizaré uno de mis fics que tengo en Stand By… O eso espero también xP

¿Comentarios?

Mattane~!  
~CaHo~


End file.
